


Big Daddy Attano

by Neriad13



Category: BioShock, Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Illustrated, Sadness Ahoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neriad13/pseuds/Neriad13
Summary: Dishonored AU in which Emily is taken to Rapture by the Whalers and Corvo becomes a big daddy in the process of trying to get her back.Just a small, silly thing that I wrote to go along with a small, silly picture I was drawing. It still gives me feels so...have at it! If people like it, maybe I'll write more?





	Big Daddy Attano

Sometimes, he could almost remember her. The sound of her heartbeat as she laid in his arms. The fleeting sensation of a soft touch on bare skin…

Her last strangled words.

An undying command - an order bound up in his very flesh for all time.

“Find Emily! Make things…right!”

He’d found her, all right. His monstrous heart swelled with joy beneath the heavy fabric of his suit, as he watched her skip ahead, singing the nonsense that all the girls sang as they gathered.

She was really here - she was safe! Even now, after all these months of trolling about on ocean floor, he could hardly believe it. He reached out and took her hand, being careful to not crush it between his oversized fingers. Just to be sure she was real. She smiled at him, her glowing yellow eyes illuminating the dark corridor.

He could hear the sound of footsteps in the distance. Or was it just the dripping of a pipe? Gently, he nudged her behind him and readied his wristbow.

Yes, she was safe. So long as he was by her side, nothing could take her from him ever again. 

Emily screamed as the splicer sprang from the shadows, his hooks for hands glinting in the scant light of a dimming bulb. With a mournful roar, he let loose an incendiary bolt, shielding his daughter from the impact of the explosion with his hulking body.

The damp corridor smelled as ash and burnt hair. The splicer twitched in his charcoal heap once more and fell still.

Sometimes, he could almost hear a voice screaming in the back of his head; crying that this wasn’t at all what Jessamine had envisioned, that no one was safe, that nothing was right, that - 

“Mr. Bubbles…” Emily yawned, holding her arms out in a wordless plea to be picked up.

He hefted her onto his shoulders with a grunt. She wrapped her arms around the back of his helmet and settled in, sighing contently.

The puddles on the floor rippled as he made his clomping way beneath the cracked glass dome above. He saw eyes peering from the shadows, the flash of weapons, the hint of violence. But no one dared approach them.

Emily hummed an old sea shanty, her tone high and clear.

He had never been happier.


End file.
